1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic circuit technology, and more particularly, to a negative-feedback type ultra-wideband signal amplification circuit which is designed for integration to an ultra-wideband (UWB) signal processing circuit system for providing a low-noise amplification function to UWB signals.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of wireless digital communication technologies, such as wireless networking, mobile phones, GPS (Global Positioning System), and digital TV, the design and manufacture of high-speed digital circuit boards that operate with signals within the gigahertz (GHz) range is in high demand in the electronics industry. Nowadays, the operating frequency of high-speed digital circuitry has advanced to the ultra-wide band (UWB) range from 3.1 GHz to 10.6 GHz. In the design of high-speed digital circuitry, the low-nose amplifier (LNA) is an important component that can amplify UWB signals with low-noise characteristics.
In practical applications, since the UWB has a bandwidth of 10.6−3.1=7.5 GHz, it is a challenge in the design of an LNA circuit for UWB signal amplification with a flat gain across this very broad bandwidth. Besides, for high performance applications, the design of UWB LNA circuitry typically requires the following operating characteristics: low power consumption, low noise figure, and high operational stability.
Presently in the electronics industry, various types of UWB LNA circuit architectures have been proposed and developed. However, for even higher performance applications, there still exists a need for improvements in power gain, power consumption, noise figure, and operational stability of conventional UWB LNA circuit architectures.